The Circle of Death
1: The Circle of Death is a very simple maneuver a low level player can use to kill even the largest of creatures and NPC's. Just follow these simple steps to a path of great wealth of great loot and time saving techniques: :I. After you find your target you will want to survey the area and choose a flat area with little hills and obstacles in the way. 2. Use a ranged weapon. This is vital. A jedi can use saber throw. :I. With a Ranged weapon, something with 40+ meters is vital. When you first attack the critter or NPC it will spawn slip right to your position without you even realizing it. :II. Use a fast recycle weapon that will do over nine-hundred damage(fastest in order Pistol, Carbine, Rifle). Using slower or less powerful weapons will increase the time it takes to take down higher level creatures. Harvesting large high level critters and NPC's is our goal here. 3. Terrain, Buildings and Rocks: :I. Large Creatures (Krayts, Peko's and Kimogila's) slow down a lot when they are chasing you up a hill, a snare even slows them down to the point were they are almost standing still. :II. Do not dip too far below a hill when luring the your prey in a “Circle of Death”. When they can’t see you, it will charge to the spot where it reacquires a view on you, almost like a burst run. :III. Do not go behind large cropping of rocks or behind building when luring in a “Circle of Death”, it will charge to the spot where it reacquires a view on you, almost like a burst run. 5. How to prevent the Large Critter or NPC from healing for the most part: :I. Droids…yep. My level 18 droid hits the Krayt for 50 to 80 points of damage depending on the level of the Krayt. With this going on every second with about a 75% success on the attacks, you will be hitting the Krayt for 150 to 240 points of damage every 4 seconds (about the heal rate of an Ancient Krayt…but not quite). :II. The critter or NPC will ignore the Droid as they are concentrated on the most damaging person in the group (you). The droid will follow them around and will always attack. :III. A couple of notes on the droids. You will want one that will Attack quick and has a ranged attack. Up close and personal droids are to slow to keep up with the Smaller Large Creatures and NPC's. But Ancient Krayts, Kilomangas and Pekos a melee droid can keep up with.. 6. Now some basic Techniques: :I. The Critter will actually follow your exact foot steps. So the name of the technique is called the Circle of Death. :II. Circle the Critter, thy will not charge you unless it looses sight of you. This way you can stay 20 to 50 meters out from you prey depending on your class. :III. For Pistoleer, use a rifle to snare shot the target from 60 out…switch to the pistol when it gets closer…carbines are best for this though. As they won’t slow you down as much as a rifle does. :IV. Never let your action bar get below 50%, this is just asking for trouble. One or two missed shots at a critical moment will leave you as a tasty snack for your High Level MOB. :V. Use your basic attack as the means to attack. Try not to hit with to many effects as they will only change the damage about 5 points a shot on your basic attacks to about 50 to 100 on your high end shots. 6. Why Hunt High level critters??: :1. The loot itself (krayt tissues, scales, gorax bone shareds). :I. Pearls sell for about 1,000 to 500,000. :II. Assualt Armor Cores (can sell them or use them for Assualt Armor). Most of the good ones have kinetic protection of 6K or more. :III. Tissues to make even better weapons. This makes hunting Jedi (my Favorite thing to do beside killing krayts). :IV. Peko give away Feathers that enhance armor. :V. Kilomongas give away scales and cores. :VI. High end Clothing and Armor attachments. 7. What else this technique works on: :I. Any Critter that does not have a ranged attack. Category:Guides